Part 30374
Part 30374 commonly known as Wand, or Lightsaber blade is a round piece that comes in a various assortment of colours. It is used as a cane for Yoda and as lightsaber blades, poles and lasers. These pieces are used in nearly every Harry Potter set as wands. It is 4 studs long and is known as "LIGHT SWORD - BLADE" on LEGO Digital Designer. Appearances Black: * 6205 V-Wing Fighter (1) * 8093 Plo Koon's Jedi Starfighter (1) * 4709 Hogwarts Castle (1) * 4867 Hogwarts (2) * 4865 The Forbidden Forest (1) * 4766 Graveyard Duel (3) * 4751 Harry and the Marauder's Map (1) * 4752 Professor Lupin's Classroom (1) * 4753 Sirius Black's Escape (1) * 4754 Hagrid's Hut (1) * 4755 Knight Bus (1) * 4758 Hogwarts Express (1) * 4733 The Dueling Club (1) * 4736 Freeing Dobby (1) * 4712 Troll on the Loose (1) * 4840 The Burrow (2) * 4841 Hogwarts Express (1) * 4842 Hogwarts Castle (2) * 852983 Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy Magnet Set (2) * 10188 Death Star (2) * 7785 Arkham Asylum (5) Brown: * 4701 Sorting Hat (1) * 4702 The Final Challenge (1) * 4704 The Chamber of Winged Keys (1) * 4706 Forbidden Corridor (1) * 4708 Hogwarts Express (1) * 4709 Hogwarts Castle (1) * 4712 Troll on the Loose (1) * 4733 The Dueling Club (1) * 4735 Slytherin (3) * 4736 Freeing Dobby (1) * 4767 Harry and the Hungarian Horntail (1) * 4768 The Durmstrang Ship (1) * 4867 Hogwarts (4) * 4865 The Forbidden Forest (1) * 4841 Hogwarts Express (3) * 4738 Hagrid's Hut (4) * 10217 Diagon Alley (4) * 30110 Trolley (1) * 30111 The Lab (1) * 852982 Harry Potter, Professor Dumbledore, Hermione Granger Magnet Set (2) * 852983 Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy Magnet Set (1) * 5614 The Good Wizard (1) * 7955 Wizard (1) Dark Orange: * 10132 Motorized Hogwarts Express (1) * 4758 Hogwarts Express (1) * 4730 The Chamber of Secrets (1) * 4756 Shrieking Shack (1) Dark Stone: * 7260 Wookiee Catamaran (5) * 6965 Mini TIE Interceptor (4) * 4753 Sirius Black's Escape (4) * 7678 Droid Gunship (4) * 3579 NHL Street Hockey (2) * 6967 Mini ARC Fighter (2) * 4751 Harry and the Marauder's Map (1) * 4853 Spider-Man's Street Chase (1) * 4757 Hogwarts Castle (1) * 4754 Hagrid's Hut (1) Earth Orange: * 4752 Professor Lupin's Classroom (1) Glow in the dark: * 8150 ZX Turbo (2) Old Grey: * 10020 Santa Fe Super Chief (4) * 7166 Imperial Shuttle (4) * 7144 Slave I (2) * 7155 Trade Federation AAT (2) * 4705 Snape's Classroom (1) * 4712 Troll on the Loose (1) * 7469 Mission to Mars (1) * 4704 The Chamber of Winged Keys (1) * 4730 The Chamber of Secrets (1) * 4727 Aragog in the Dark Forest (1) * 4709 Hogwarts Castle (1) * 4708 Hogwarts Express (1) * 4478 Geonosian Fighter (1) * 4706 Forbidden Corridor (1) * 4728 Escape from Privet Drive (1) * 7929 The Battle of Naboo (4) * 4840 The Burrow (1) * 9515 The Malevolence (1) * 7962 Anakin Skywalker and Sebulba's Podracers (20) Red: * 9564 Snappa * 9566 Samurai X Sand Blue: * 4774 Scorpion Orb Launcher (1) Tan: * 7470 Space Shuttle Discovery (2) * 21002 Empire State Building (1) * 10132 Motorized Hogwarts Express (1) * 5378 Hogwarts Castle (1) * 4709 Hogwarts Castle (1) * 7623 Temple Escape (1) * 4708 Hogwarts Express (1) * 4706 Forbidden Corridor (1) * 4733 The Dueling Club (1) * 8095 General Grievous' Starfighter (1) * 10217 Diagon Alley (1) * 4733 The Dueling Club (1) * 4705 Snape's Classroom (1) * 4840 The Burrow (1) * 852982 Harry Potter, Professor Dumbledore, Hermione Granger Magnet Set Transparent Light Blue: * 7110 Landspeeder (1) * 7130 Snowspeeder (1) * 7203 Jedi Defence I (1) * 7113 Tusken Raider Encounter (1) * 7133 Bounty Hunter Pursuit (2) * 7256 Jedi Starfighter and Vulture Droid (1) * 7255 General Grievous Chase (3) * 7257 Ultimate Lightsaber Duel (2) * 6212 X-wing Fighter (1) * 7665 Republic Cruiser (1) * 7656 General Grievous' Starfighter (2) * 7666 Hoth Rebel Base (1) * 7669 Anakin's Jedi Starfighter (1) * 7753 Pirate Tank (1) * 7785 Arkham Asylum (2) * 10178 Motorized Walking AT-AT (1) * 10188 Death Star (2) * 8129 AT-AT Walker (1) * 7676 Republic Attack Gunship (2) * 7931 T-6 Jedi Shuttle (3) * 8098 Clone Turbo Tank (2) * 7680 The Twilight (1) * 7675 AT-TE Walker (1) * 8089 Hoth Wampa Cave (1) * 7676 Republic Attack Gunship (2) * 8037 Anakin's Y-Wing Starfighter (1) * 8092 Luke's Landspeeder (2) * 8085 Freeco Speeder (1) * 8089 Hoth Wampa Cave (1) * 8091 Republic Swamp Speeder (1) * 8093 Plo Koon's Jedi Starfighter (1) * 7957 Sith Nightspeeder (1) * 7962 Anakin Skywalker and Sebulba's Podracers (1) * 7959 Geonosian Starfighter (1) * 7965 Millennium Falcon (2) * 6860 The Batcave (6) * 9526 Palpatine's Arrest (2) * 9515 The Malevolence (3) * 76050 Crossbones’ Hazard Heist (2) * 76101 Outrider Dropship Attack (2) Transparent Neon Green: * 7103 Jedi Duel (1) * 7680 The Twilight (1) * 8098 Clone Turbo Tank (1) * 8018 Armoured Assault Tank (AAT) (1) * 7204 Jedi Defence II (1) * 7128 Speeder Bikes (1) * 7255 General Grievous Chase (2) * 4480 Jabba's Palace (1) * 7661 Jedi Starfighter with Hyperdrive Booster Ring (1) * 8088 ARC-170 Starfighter (1) * 7964 Republic Frigate (3) * 7101 Lightsaber Duel (1) * 7121 Naboo Swamp (1) * 7161 Gungan Sub (1) * 7171 Mos Espa Podrace (1) * 7204 Jedi Defense II (1) * 7665 Republic Cruiser (1) * 7961 Darth Maul's Sith Infiltrator (1) * 4151270 Star Wars Co-Pack (1) * Zellers Value Pack (1) * 852555 Magnet Set CW Yoda 2009 (1) * 7675 AT-TE (1) * 7751 Ahsoka's Starfighter and Vulture Droid (1) * 8037 Anakin's Y-Wing Starfighter (1) * 853037 Magnet Set Anakin, Senate Commando and Ahsoka (1) * 7931 T-6 Jedi Shuttle (1) * 9526 Palpatine's Arrest (2) * 9515 The Malevolence (2) Transparent Neon Orange: * 4485 Mini Sebulba's Podracer & Anakin's Podracer (2) Transparent Pink: * 5960 The Mermaid Castle (2) * 4721 Hogwarts Classrooms (1) * 5943 Interior Designer (1) * 4723 Diagon Alley Shops (1) * 5834 The Enchanted Garden (1) * 9675 Sebulba's Podracer & Tatooine (2) Transparent Purple: * 10199 Winter Toy Shop (2) * 8019 Republic Attack Shuttle (1) * 7261 Clone Turbo Tank (1) * 852555 Magnet Set CW Yoda 2009 (1) * 7868 Mace Windu's Jedi Starfighter (1) * 9526 Palpatine's Arrest (1) Transparent Red: * 7101 Lightsaber Duel (2) * 7103 Jedi Duel (1) * 7676 Republic Attack Gunship (2) * 8017 Darth Vaders TIE Fighter (1) * 3340 Star Wars #1 (3) * 7151 Sith Infiltrator (2) * 7663 Sith Infiltrator (2) * 7961 Darth Maul's Sith Infiltrator (2) * 852551 Magnet Set Darth Maul 2009 (2) * 2851193 LEGO Star Wars Darth Maul Watch (2) * 6211 Imperial Star Destroyer (1) * 7150 TIE Advanced & Y-Wing (1) * 7152 TIE Advanced & Y-Wing (1) * 7200 Final Duel I (1) * 7262 TIE Advanced & Y-Wing (1) * 7672 Rogue Shadow (2) * 7965 Millennium Falcon (1) * 8017 Darth Vader's TIE Fighter * 10123 Cloud City * 10131 TIE Collection * 10188 Death Star (1) * 10212 UCS Imperial Shuttle (1) * 10221 UCS Super Star Destroyer (1) * 4547551 Chrome Darth Vader (1) * 7752 Count Dooku's Solar Sailer (1) * 852555 Magnet Set CW Yoda 2009 (1) * 9002090 Count Dooku Watch (1) * LEGO Star Wars Collectible Display Set 6 (3) * 7676 Republic Gunship (2) * 7957 Sith Nightspeeder (4) * 8096 Palpatine's Shuttle (2) * 9526 Palpatine's Arrest (1) * 9515 The Malevolence (1) Transparent Yellow: * 76025 Green Lantern vs. Sinestro (1) White: * 4484 Mini X-Wing Fighter & TIE Advanced (4) * 8195 Turbo Tow (1) * 4842 Hogwarts Castle (1) * 4865 The Forbidden Forest (1) * 10217 Diagon Alley (1) * 4709 Hogwarts Castle (1) * 4727 Aragog in the Dark Forest (1) * 4758 Hogwarts Express * 4719 Quality Quidditch Supplies (2) * 6868 Hulk's Helicarrier Breakout (1) Yellow: * 10189 Taj Mahal (9) * 4512 Cargo Train (6) * 65801 Trains Value Pack (6) * 7621 The Lost Tomb (2) * 7898 Cargo Train Deluxe (2) * 10199 Winter Toy Shop (2) * 4417 Aero Pod (2) * 7905 Building Crane (1) * 7624 Jungle Duel (1) * 7239 Fire Truck (1) * 7628 Peril in Peru (1) * 65799 City Fire Value Pack (1) * 7634 Tractor (1) Gold: * 7962 Anakin Skywalker and Sebulba's Podracers (4) Notes * In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 and LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 includes a shorter modified version of the wand piece to resemble a magic wizard wand rather than a stick. * Ra's Al Ghul has the sticks in brown as staffs. External Links Category:Parts Category:Unfinished Category:LEGO Digital Designer parts Category:Parts introduced in 1999